Burnout: Paradise 2
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8whuM-ik8k ''-Main Theme (Two Tickets to Paradise by Eddie Money)'' '''Burnout: Paradise 2 '''is a game created by RisingSun2013, developed by Criterion Games and Marine Task Force, and published by Electronic Arts. It is a direct sequel to Burnout: Paradise. It will feature real cars instead of fictional ones. More will be announced soon. Gameplay Gameplay is expected to be very much like the first Burnout: Paradise. Players start out in Freeburn mode in single player, multiplayer, split screen and LAN. Players that join a game of multiplayer or LAN cannot participate in a Freeburn challenge or other event until one is started after they have joined. Like its predecessor, players create servers and then other players can join these servers. This applies to both multiplayer and LAN. Whether or not there will be ranks in multiplayer or anything else has not been decided yet, so it is unknown if there will be an option to choose between ranked and unranked. In single player, players once again can have other players join during this if they invite them, but now also if they have it set so friends can join them automatically. Players cannot join their friends either way if their friend is doing an event, however. Single Player Single Player mode is similar to how it is in Burnout: Paradise. The player starts in Freeburn each time they play; however, events can be started at other places besides intersections. Plus, there are now police (more details on the police system will be revealed later). Location It takes place in Paradise City and Sunrise County. More areas will likely be added through DLC. More info coming soon. Vehicles Traffic These cars are all available to the player to drive also. *2001 Hyundai Santa Fe (Semi-Common) *2012 Ford Explorer (Semi-Common) *2010 Nissan Altima Coupe (Common) *1992 BMW E30 M3 (Very Rare) *2013 Ford Fusion (Semi-Common) *2002 Dodge Grand Caravan (Semi-Common) *2011 Chrysler Town & Country (Common) *2004 Mazda RX-8 (Semi-Common) *2000 Ford Taurus Wagon (Rare) *2011 Kia Optima Hybrid (Common) *2004 Toyota Prius (Semi-Common) *2012 Kia Soul (Common) *2005 Toyota Corolla S (Common) *2006 Dodge Ram 1500 Quad Cab (Semi-Common) *2012 Buick Enclave (Rare) *2013 Chevrolet Cruze (Common) *2011 Chevrolet Camaro SS (Rare) *2005 Chevrolet Corvette Coupe (Extremely Rare) *2003 Chevrolet Express Facelift Edition (Semi-Common) *2012 Chevrolet Impala (Common) *2011 Hyundai Sonata Limited (Semi-Common) *2011 Mercury Grand Marquis (Rare) *2002 Lincoln Town Car Stretch Limosine (Very Rare) *2011 Chevrolet Malibu (Semi-Common) *2008 Porsche Cayenne S (Very Rare) *2005 Chrysler 300C (Common) *2005 Dodge Magnum (Rare) *2009 Hyundai Santa Fe (Rare) *2008 Infiniti G37 (Rare) *2011 Fiat 500 (Rare) *2013 Dodge Dart (Very Rare) *2013 Ford Fusion (Rare) *2006 Porsche Cayman S (Extremely Rare) *2008 Saturn Vue (Extremely Rare) *2011 Ford Crown Victoria Taxi (Extremely Rare) Police *2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor (City Unit, State Unit, County Unit, Undercover Unit) *2012 Dodge Charger (City Unit, State Unit) *2011 Chevrolet Tahoe (County Unit, State Unit) *2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor Utility (City Unit) *2010 Ford Mustang (City Unit, Undercover Unit, State Unit, County Unit) *2004 Dodge Intrepid (Volunteer Unit) *2013 Ford Taurus Police Interceptor (County Unit, City Unit) Racer Cars *1973 Dodge Challenger Rallye *2012 Hennesey Venom GT *1984 Ford RS200 *2014 Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 Coupe *2006 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiora *2013 LaFerrari *1973 Chevrolet Monte Carlo *1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtop Coupe *2003 Cadillac Sixteen Concept *1973 Greenwood Corvette *2015 Subaru WRX Premium *2009 Saturn Sky *1989 Lamborghini LM002 Events Many event types return along with some new ones. *Pursuit *Race *Marked Man *Stunt Run *Road Rage *Time Trial *Drift Trial Music Unlike previous games, in Burnout: Paradise 2, players can choose to tune to real-life radio stations. Like in a real car, only radio stations in the range of the user's real-life location can be used. Others will just be static. Players can also choose to just listen to the in-game music, which will mostly conisist of classic rock. This in-game music system will use EA Trax like previous Burnout games. The third option is to listen to music on the player's console, or an external music service like Music Unlimited on PlayStation consoles, iTunes on PC/Mac and any other music service available on the console. Gallery BP2 Logo Text.png|The alternate Burnout: Paradise 2 logo. BP2 Logo.jpg|Logo without boxart. Category:Burnout Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Apple Mac Games Category:Criterion Games Category:EA Games Category:Marine Task Force Category:Project Category:Video Games Category:Games